<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sidelines by BunniesofDoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483406">Sidelines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom'>BunniesofDoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Bisexual Ruby Rose (RWBY), F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ladybug - Freeform, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volume 2 (RWBY), slight - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is surprised to find Blake alone at the dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sidelines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I continue my quest to write practically every RWBY ship before I write a Whiterose fic lol.</p>
<p>Just some fluff for the day after valentine's day. My brain was demanding that I write some ladybug so have this nonsense. Set during the dance during volume 2 with slight alterations from canon. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby has to say, she's surprised to find Blake standing alone by one of the tables. She'd expected the older girl to still be off dancing with Sun somewhere. "Hey, Blake."</p>
<p>"Oh, hello Ruby," Blake replies, turning to face her. Ruby can't help but marvel at how pretty she looks. Of course, Blake is always pretty, but tonight, in her dress and heels, with makeup accenting her natural looks, she looks even more beautiful. "How's your evening been?"</p>
<p>"Oh, you know, a little more exciting than anticipated," Ruby says, gesturing to Jaune in his dress.</p>
<p>"I see," Blake laughs. "I'll have to agree with you on that."</p>
<p>"So—where's Sun?" Ruby asks, blurting out the question that's been on her mind since she spotted Blake alone on the sidelines of the dance.</p>
<p>Blake sighs. "He wandered off somewhere with Neptune. He said he'd be back soon, but I think he must have gotten distracted."</p>
<p>"Oh." Ruby's not sure what to say to that. "I'm sorry to hear that."</p>
<p>"It's okay," Blake assures her. "Honestly, I kind of needed a break." She smiles at Ruby. "So, what are you up to?"</p>
<p>"Oh, me?" Ruby smiles mischievously. "Well, don't tell anyone, but I'm hiding from Yang. I don't want her to notice that I took my shoes off." She wiggles her bare feet for emphasis. "Or worse, she'll make me dance with a boy."</p>
<p>"I see," Blake says, giggling. "Well don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I'll protect you from the wrath of your sister."</p>
<p>Blake has a nice laugh. Ruby wishes she could hear it more often.</p>
<p>"Don't laugh at me!" she demands, pouting slightly, which just ensures that Blake laughs even harder. "This is a serious matter at stake here! Those shoes were awful! They were like those torture devices that Dr. Oobleck showed us in class!"</p>
<p>Blake's eyes are sparkling with amusement. "Oh, come on, they can't be that bad," she scolds Ruby. "You just need a little more practice wearing them, that's all."</p>
<p>Ruby crosses her arms with a grunt. "I'll take your word for it."</p>
<p>Her stubbornly determined expression makes Blake laugh fondly. "I will admit, they're not for everyone." She gives Ruby a curious look. "I am wondering, though, what's so scary about Yang making you dance?"</p>
<p>"Oh. Well." Ruby stares down at her bare feet, blushing slightly. "I'm just not a very good dancer, that's all."</p>
<p>"I'm not either, if I'm being honest." Ruby looks up at Blake in surprise. "But you'd be surprised. Even if you're not great at it, dancing can still be fun with the right person."</p>
<p>"Huh. I guess I never really thought about it like that," Ruby muses.</p>
<p>Blake's always seeing things in a different light. It's one of the many things about her that are so amazing.</p>
<p>"Would you like to give it a try?"</p>
<p>Ruby blinks at Blake. Surely, she's not suggesting— "You mean—"</p>
<p>"I'd like to dance with you, Ruby." Blake straightens nervously. "If you'd like to, of course."</p>
<p>Ruby smiles hesitantly at the older girl. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."</p>
<p>"Wonderful!" Blake positively beams, making Ruby melt under the warmth of her smile. She does an exaggerated mock bow, making them both giggle loudly, before offering her arm to Ruby. "Shall we?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.</p>
<p>Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>